The Tunnel
by General Kinchmeyer
Summary: I'm so sorry about the lateness of it. It is WAY OVERDUE! enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Part 1

"Colonel! Colonel Hogan! Can you hear me?" Carter called out through the dark tunnel, listening intently for any sound of movement behind the wall of dirt.

_Darn it_ he thought as he remembered what had happened. He was manufacturing a bomb for the munitions factory that the heroes were supposed to blow up that night, and was just about to add the nitrogen. Hogan had just come down after a 'meeting' with Klink. Carter, being very giddy and happy from making the bombs, asked Hogan to watch the contents in the almost bubbling vials, while he got the nitrogen. As he left, there was a shout, then an explosion that knocked him against the wall, temporarily stunning him. When he came to, he realized that Hogan was trapped in the collapsed tunnel. He started digging and calling for help. The demolitions expert then realized that everybody would be outside enjoying the fresh, mild day.

He then ran to the tunnel entrance, banged it open, and climbed through. After quickly changing into clean clothes, so the guards wouldn't expect anything, Andrew Carter rushed outside to find the other occupants of Barracks Two.

Louis LeBeau, James Kinchloe, and Peter Newkirk were outside of Barracks Two talking 1uietly when Carter came rushing out and nearly ran over LeBeau, the short, gourmet French cook.

"Where's the fire, mate?" Newkirk asked, helping Carter off the ground while Kinch helped LeBeau.

"No fire," Carter gasped as Newkirk rolled his eyes, "Tunnel collapsed. Hogan's stuck!" He muttered out.

Sergeant Kinchloe instantly took command. "Cater-once you regain your breath, go grab some volunteers and dig a fake tunnel. LeBeau, run and get Wilson, the medic, and tell him what happened. Stay with him then, we don't need you fainting. Tell him to be prepared for the worst. Newkirk, find Olsen and Baker and bring them to the collapsed tunnel with shovels.

As they all dispersed, Kinch went to the collapsed tunnel. Once there, he inspected the damage; half of the tunnel was collapsed or crumbling. _Damn it_ he thought as he remembered that Hogan was underneath all of the debris.

Olsen and Baker soon arrived with shovels and a stretcher leaning on the wall. Kinch grabbed a shovel from Baker's hand and started to dig the trapped POW out. "Olsen keep lookout!" he barked out, not waiting for a reply. After about five minutes, Kinch called a halt. He was starting to hear moans which meant that they were close.

"Colonel Hogan?" He called out tentatively.

No response.

"Hogan-can you hear me, sir?" Kinch called out again, louder. A weak, quiet moan was his answer. Newkirk dropped to his knees, and started to brush dirt out of his way. It didn't take him long to find something.

"Kinch! I found 'is feet!" Newkirk's cockney accent rang out through the enclosed tunnel.

The rest of the prisoners started sifting through the dirt as moans and groans started to become more pronounced. A couple of minutes later, Kinch's hand went though some of the dirt. When he pulled it up, it was wet and sticky. He took and quick intake of breath-it was blood, and there was lots of it.

"Damn it" the radio man muttered and started to sift faster, while calling Hogan's name louder and louder. Finally, he, Baker, and Newkirk came into contact with Hogan's body. He was moaning, and shivering and was starting to regain consciousness, but was alive! All three diggers sighed in relief. Hogan was still alive. Now came the hard part. The prisoners had to move Hogan into the fake tunnel to convince Klink that the accident rally was a cave in.

"Baker-go get Wilson and see if he can stabilize the colonel for now. Newkirk go help Carter and the others finish digging the fake tunnel. I'll stay with him" he said, indicating Hogan who was out cold again.

When Newkirk got into the barracks, he saw the five volunteers along with Cater changing from their dirt filled uniforms. "Ey mate," he started, "the tunnel finished up yet? Kinch was just asking about it."

"Yeah it's finished. What do we do now?" Cater asked, clearly upset. He was so upset that he was barley speaking. Just then, the door swung open, and Sergeant Wilson, the camp's medic, strode in. "Where's Hogan? Baker said that he needed to be stabilized so you can move him to the fake tunnel." He said briskly, yet not unkindly.

"'Ey's in the tunnel, mate." Newkirk replied as he walked over to the tunnel entrance. "Kinch! Wilson's here and Cater said that the false tunnel is ready." He called down after opening the secret entrance.

Good. Wilson, come on down. The Colonels in pretty bad shape. Cater, I know you hide explosives somewhere in the barracks so wire up the false tunnel so it looks like it collapsed." Kinch's muffled voice called up to the crowd.

While Wilson and Newkirk were down with Hogan, Kinch went up for a cup of coffee. What he found was surprising: He had been in the tunnel for about three hours! It didn't seem like that though. "Carter! Hurry up with those explosives and blow up the tunnel so we can move Hogan before roll call." He called to the silent man sitting on his bunk.

"I can't. All my explosives were used already. Besides, what if I hurt the colonel again and possibly kill him? I can't do this anymore……..I resign!" He spoke softly, his voice rising as he thought of what had happened.

"Carter," Kinch sighed, "Everybody makes mistakes. Everyday each one of us could possibly hurt him. I could knock him out by accident, LeBeau could poison him, and Newkirk could, well, Newkirk could cheat him, bore him, or pin him to death with sewing pins. Today just happened to be your bad day. No one blames you for the accident. Hogan would've wanted it to happen to him rather than you."

"Really?" Carter started to talk again. "Gee golly! That makes everything so much better now! Let me dig the explosives out of my bed post, and then we can wire the tunnel so it's gone forever. Then we can help the colonel!"

Kinch shook his head, amazed. Only Carter would think of hiding explosives in wooden bed boards. He went down to the tunnel to see if Wilson needed any help.

"Oh good. You're here. Hogan has about two lower broken ribs, a broken leg, and multiple cults and bruises." Wilson said. As he said this, they felt a rumbling tremor, which made loose dirt sift down from the ceiling.

"That's it." Kinch said when it stopped, "carter blew up the false tunnel. We can move Hogan now before roll call.

Wilson grabbed the stretcher propped up against the wall. After laying it flat he called up to the barracks, "Hey, I need three guys to help us move Hogan to the fake tunnel."

The first three people down were Private George Davis, USAF, Corporal Will Lawrence, RAF, and Private Henry Jakes, USAF. With care, they transported the unconscious colonel to the stretcher before strapping him in so he could go up the ladder. The transition went fairly smoothly until Hogan woke up and was unaccustomed to his surroundings. Fortunately Wilson had a sedative on him. After the move, Kinch rushed over to the _Kommadant's_ office, acknowledged Hilda, the pretty blonde secretary, before barging into Colonel Klink's office.

"Colonel Klink, sir please come! There was an accident and Colonel Hogan was caught in a cave in! We dug him out, but we can't get him out without your help! Please sir! You've got to believe me!" Kinch quickly told the bald German officer. Klink was astonished. Why would Hogan try to escape? He knew the American joked about it; but really do it? Or try to at least. The German quickly took action. "Sergeant Shultz!" he waited until the fat guard reported to him, "Shultz, get a group of guards with shovels and cement and report to Barracks Two. Colonel Hogan has been injured while trying to escape. DISS-MISSED!"

Kinch and Shultz hastily saluted and left in their separate ways. The American walked into the barracks with a smile on his face. It disappeared when he was the looks of his comrades. "What's wrong?" he asked, "did something happen to the colonel? What's wrong?" he asked.

Nobody said anything. Not even Carter. LeBeau pointed out the window. Their local Gestapo annoyance officer had arrived in camp: Major Wolfgang Hochstetter.


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you enjoy!!!!! 

The Tunnel: Chapter Two

Wolfgang Hochstetter was furious yet scarily thrilled. Not only had he just gotten a message that a secret munitions factory was blown up, He had found out that the saboteur had been injured in the explosion. He had finally gotten Hogan! All he had to prove was that Hogan had been/is injured and *BAM*! He had that arrogant American prisoner in the palm of his hand.

After he had dismissed the lowly private who had brought him the message, Hochstetter called the hospital and made arrangements for his driver to pick up a skilled doctor and take him to Stalag 13. As soon as he got off the phone with the hospital, the Gestapo major called his staff car up to the front of headquarters and directed him to the hospital. Operation Papa Bear was in effect!

Doktor Hans Mueller was horrified. Not only was he an underground agent, a doctor, and a father to two young boys, he was going with the Gestapo on a top-secret mission. The young 32 year old man had joined the Underground about a year ago, and had helped Papa Bear many times with secret missions. Colonel Hogan was fun to be around and Mueller liked helping the cocky American. When he was paged for a phone call with the Gestapo, he had prepared for the worst. He breathed a huge sigh of relief when he found out that the verdammen Gestapo didn't have his family. He lost his relief, however, when he discovered that he was on his way to Stalag 13, where the famous (among the underground) prisoners lived. So with much haste, Doktor Mueller grabbed his medical bag, throwing in items such as his stethoscope, blood pressure wrap, a few shots and vaccinations and the random dressing gauze. As hurriedly as possible, the underground agent ran to the front door as the Gestapo car pulled up to the front of the hospital. Trying to be a little dignified, the young doctor strode out to the front of the car and waited until the private opened the door for him. Major Hochstetter and Doktor Mueller made their way to Stalag 13 in silence. (The major didn't like doctors that much because he was afraid of shots.)

Corporal Louie LeBeau was keeping door watch in the infirmary while Wilson treated Colonel Hogan. He couldn't stand the sight of blood. It was so disgusting! Then something else disgusted him: Major Hochstetter had brought Hans Mueller with him and they were headed towards the infirmary! Kinch was with Wilson behind the curtain holding down Hogan, while Newkirk and Carter were listening in on Klink's office and starting to repair the tunnel.

"Kinch! Wilson! Bosch Hochstetter and Klink are coming this way with Hans Mueller. Hochstetter is looking very smug too!"

LeBeau had barely finished saying this when Hochstetter barged into the infirmary. "Bah! Where is Colonel Hogan! Heads will roll!!!!!!" he yelled, screaming at the top of his lungs.

Sergeant Wilson came rushing out from behind the curtain, trying to calm the belligerent man. "Major Hochstetter! Will you please calm down? I have a very sick man in here who I am trying to keep alive! Colonel Hogan was in a stuck in a collapsed tunnel for more than 3 hours and is in shock. Oh good. You brought a doctor. Wow, news really travels fast around here, doesn't it? Mr. Doktor sir, if you would, could you please look at the Colonel? I'm not sure that I can do everything to make him perfectly better."

"BAH!" Hochstetter screamed, before storming out of the infirmary. A moment later, everyone in the infirmary could hear tires' squealing as the car was sent into motion at once. Doktor Mueller just looked at Colonel Klink before shrugging and turning to the sink to wash his hands. At once he started working on Hogan. With a professional doctor helping the medic, Kinch and LeBeau were free to help their comrades in any way possible.

About forty-five minutes later, Doktor Mueller came out from behind the curtain. Sighing, he went over to the sink to wash his hands again. Then he faced Hogan's entourage. "Your colonel is certainly a lucky man. If he was hit with beams one more time, his appendix would have burst. I will need to take it out, but it can wait until he recovers some. He is slowly coming out of shock, and Sergeant Wilson has directions on what to do for that. I also gave Wilson medications and other necessary items to help for the colonel. You four better go get your things from the barracks. Sergeant Wilson will need some of your help tonight, so why not just let all four of you stay, no? I will tell Kommodant that I insist on it. Doktor's orders. Goodnight."

Hans Mueller then gathered his belongings and left the building, heading for the _kommodant's_ office.

Later that night after roll call, Shultz came over to the infirmary bearing flowers and a chocolate candy bar. "Hello boys, I thought you all might like these candy bars and flowers for Colonel Hogan. Is he awake yet?"The kind guard asked.

"Yeah………Shultz, what do you……. want?" A weak voice came from the only occupied cot.

"Colonel Hogan!" came many surprised voices at once, as everybody tried to gather around their injured Colonel. Wilson, however beat the crowd. He got to the cot first and was taking vitals and his heartbeat by the time Shultz made his way through the crowd.

"Oh, Colonel Hogan, I am so glad you are awake. The big shot was getting so nervous, especially when the Doktor said that your crew should stay in the infirmary until you are better. Are you feeling better?" Shultz asked, while the 4 other heroes were still trying to get out of shock.

"I've been…….better. Stomach…hurts…..lots…."He wheezed out before drifting off to sleep.

"He's out cold again." Wilson reported, shaking his head. "He shouldn't have any infection, but I'm going to give him another shot of penicillin to be careful. Shultz, you better get back to your post before Klink catches you."

"Ja, ja" Shultz agreed, before waving in farewell and walking out the door, and closing it tightly behind him.

"You all should get some rest. You're going to have a long day ahead of you tomorrow, with repairing the tunnel, and all." Wilson said, "Get some rest. I'll wake you if he wakes up."

Grudgingly, the men obeyed. However, before they knew it, they were sleeping like babies. Wilson shook his head amazed, before turning back to his work.

Thanks for reading!!! Please Review! 


	3. Chapter 3

The Tunnel: Chapter Three

The next day, Doctor Mueller came back into camp to check on his foreign patient. Hogan, being the stubborn man that he is, was semi-awake and arguing with Sergeant Wilson why he should be allowed up and about. Hans came in just as Hogan was about to get up.

"Colonel Hogan? What are you doing?" he asked, annoyed greatly. _Won't this man just lie down and let his body heal?_

"Well, Doctor," He began raspily; "There are various tunnels that need to be repaired and refurnished. I do not have time to be sick and lie in bed all day twiddling my thumbs." As he said this, he was slowly turning the covers down and literally pulling himself up using the bedside tables as support.

"Colonel Hogan, if you wish to examine yourself and think you are fit enough to leave the infirmary, I will go tell Colonel Klink that you are well enough to serve your time in the cooler. He's planning on giving you sixty days, you know. Then after your sixty days, you can start planning on how to fix the tunnel. Wow. London sure is going to be happy with you." Doctor Mueller said, watching Hogan carefully. As he had said this, the cocky American Colonel had lost much of the little color in his face and started to slowly sink back down into his sick bed.

"Fine Mueller. You win this round. Wait until after my nap though. I won't be as easygoing." Then he faced his men. "You heard the doctor, guys. I'm confined to my sickbed until further notice. I'm sorry, but I can't help clearing the tunnel until my personal doctor says I'm healthy enough to." His men were looking at him funnily, as if he had lost his rocker.

"Doctor, I think that you should give the colonel another exam, while you are here, in case he pulled something open." Wilson said, breaking the silence.

"That is a good idea, Sergeant Wilson." The doctor said, coming cautiously over to the bed, as if the colonel was a wild animal. "Colonel Hogan- I know you do not know all of the serious damage of your body from the cave in, so I will examine you and let you know the final list."

A short while later, the doctor sighed and wiped his hands on a towel. "Colonel, your body had suffered a great deal in the past day. You have broken ribs, a broken leg, and multiple other problems. However, my main concern is your appendix. It has been thoroughly damaged in the blast and will have to be removed. I can do it next week, but you will have to go to the hospital with me and stay a few extra days so I can make sure you do not get an infection."

Hogan's face paled visibly with this news. "I don't like hospitals." He said quietly, his voice not a hair louder than a whisper. "We don't mix."

"Colonel, do not be worried about the hospital, I assure you it is allied-friendly. Most of the personnel working there is with the underground, anyway. There is nothing to be afraid of but fear itself."

"I said no. I don't want to go to a hospital. You can take my appendix out right here." He said, more firmly than before.

"Very well, Colonel Hogan. If that's what you insist." The doctor relented. "Sergeant, see that this hut is sterilized completely over the next week. We will be doing the operation here." When he was satisfied that all was well he added, "And give him some morphine, now. I think it is time he should sleep."

With a flourish of his jacket, the German Doktor turned on his heel and headed for the _kommodant's_ office.

After Hogan had been put to sleep, Kinch left Newkirk in charge of the watch system and left to inspect the tunnel production. As he stepped off the last rung of the ladder, he was very impressed. There was a big improvement in the tunnels. The path to the emergency tunnel was clear, and the men were working on a path to the other barracks and Klink's quarters. He went over to the radio to see which parts could be spared when it came to life. _Hmmm…….I guess that it still works_ Kinch thought, impressed.

"Mamma Bear to Papa Bear, do you read me?" the voice asked.

Kinch picked up the mouthpiece. "Mamma Bear this is Papa Bear, go ahead with the porridge."

"Excellent, old chap. We heard from Goldilocks parents that Papa Bear was injured. Are you in need of penicillin?"

"It would be obliged, if you have it. Put it in our next drop, Mamma. Who's Goldilocks' parents?"

"Request will be made at next drop. Other request told at later date. Over and out."

The radio went silent again.

About an hour later, the machine sparked to life again. "Papa Bear are you there, over."

Kinch picked up the head set. "Papa bear here, over."

"Goldilocks' parents is Colonel Crittenden. Over and out."


	4. Chapter 4

The Tunnel: Chapter Four

When Hogan woke up, he realized that he was very thirsty. To make sure he was safe, he looked around the room to see if Wilson was in the room; he wasn't. To Hogan, this was a very good thing. Nobody was in the infirmary, so that meant that he could get up and do things on his own. As he stretched out his body, he yelped softly as he felt a jabbing pain in his leg, and ribs; to think about it more, his whole body ached! _What happened???_ He thought slowly –his brain didn't seem to want to work. _Owww……why does my stomach hurt?_

_The tunnel!_ He thought briefly, letting the flashback fill his brain. _Carter! I wonder if he's okay…..Why isn't he in here with me? What if he's---No Robert, don't think like that. He's probably in his bunk in the barracks taking a nap, or making new bombs for the assignment. What was the assignment? I can't seem to remember. Where is everybody, anyway? Is it time for roll call? Why didn't anybody get me? Oh yeah, my leg. It's broken. Owww……..my stomach…….._

Soon enough, the colonel was fast asleep, oblivious to all that was around him.

Contrary to the Colonel's "seeings" People were really around him when he "woke up". Kinch was with him, dozing beside the bed, while Wilson was in the background, filling out some paper work. As Hogan was starting to moan, and groan, Kinch slowly became awake and became apparent to his colonel's needs. "Wilson-do you have anything that will help the colonel? He's in pain!"

Sergeant Wilson hurried over to the occupied bed and looked into the Colonel's eyes, and took his heart rate, and tried to hear his breathing without aggravating his wounds. "You're right; he is in pain, but not from his old wounds. His appendix is bothering him. He's going to have to go to that hospital, against his wills. I reckon it's going to explode soon. I'll go tell Kommodant Klink, while you get your gang and prepare a vehicle for him. There's no time to wait for the ambulance."

As Kinch hurried to do what he was told, Wilson ran across the compound to Klink's office. Barging through the office, yet nodding politely to Hilda, he ran into Klink's office where he was signing some paperwork. "Colonel Klink. We need you to call Dr. Mueller-Colonel Hogan is in a lot of pain and we need to take him to the hospital with Doktor Mueller. I think he needs to take out Hogan's appendix. But we need to hurry before it bursts or else Hogan could be in a lot of trouble! I sent Sergeant Kinchloe to prepare your car. You will need to help us get to the hospital quickly and tell the employees to help the colonel. German hospital staff are very cautious about whom they attend to first."

Klink was speechless. He knew that Hogan's appendix was going to have to be taken out, but he thought Hogan was stable at the moment. _Apparently not _he thought. He then realized that Hogan might be fighting for his life. "Sergeant Wilson, let us go to the motor pool to get my car. Frauline Hilda, I have some very important business to attend to-you may leave when you are finished with your duties."

"Colonel Klink-your car is waiting with Hogan in it-Everybody is waiting on you!"Wilson reminded him, hurriedly.

"Yes of course." He mumbled like a buffoon. Klink hurried to get into the car, and they were off. Shultz was driving, rushing along the dirt road. Hogan was propped up against the seat, gallons of sweat falling down his face; his face twisted in pain. Corporal Newkirk was sitting beside Hogan, halfway letting the colonel lie on him; halfway propping him up. It occurred to him that he never called the hospital to let them know they were coming. When he mentioned it to Shultz, Newkirk responded, "Oh, we 'ook care of that. 'Ilda was very obliging to call the hospital to inform 'em of our arrival."

The rest of the car ride was spent in silence. As they got closer to the hospital, the tension was very tight. As soon as they pulled up to the "emergency room" door, Hogan was whisked away by doctors and nurses and Klink was handed a stack of paperwork three feet high, as the three men sat down to wait in the vacant waiting room.

_Thanks for reading!!!!! ___

_Notes:_

_I used Newkirk to take to the Hospital instead of Kinchloe because Germans didn't accept African-Americans at that time and probably would have thrown him out._

_I know nothing of medicine or WWII time period, so please correct me if I shared any incorrect information._

_Just in case you didn't realize, Hogan is hallucinating when he is "awake"._

_Please review!!!!!_

_G. Kinchmeyer!!! ___


	5. Chapter 5

The Tunnel: Chapter 5

As Hogan was rushed through the halls of the hospital, many Germans threw glares at him. However, some did not. A quarter of the underground worked in that exact hospital, and those who knew who he was treated him with great respect and made sure he was as comfortable as possible without raising suspicions.

To his relief, Dr. Mueller was put on Hogan's case. He scrubbed himself for surgery and was worried about how bad a condition Hogan would be in. _Everybody knew that he is as stubborn as a mule, and never lets anybody know that he is in pain. I just hope that I'm not too late to help him. Appendicitis can be very dangerous after all. I must be very careful not to let anything bleed, and close as soon as possible to help the threat of infection. Lord knows he needs that on top of all his other injuries. Well, now I can keep an eye on him for London._ He quickly finished washing his hands and upper arms and walked into the surgery room.

Hogan was lying down on the table, changed out of his prison camp attire, into the blasé hospital gown. He was lying on his side, his broken leg being supported by a sterile pile of towels. He slowly probed his fingers gently along the unconscious man's side, trying to find the tender, swollen skin. He found it quite easily; it was swollen and bruised, and the bruise was black and blue. As quick as possible, he cut open the skin and the nurse quickly applied suction to make the target visible. He took the scalpel, a deep breath and began.

Newkirk was bloody bored in the waiting room, to say the least. He had flipped through every magazine the waiting room had to offer at least twice! He had asked Shultz to take him to the bathroom twice, and now Shultz was starting to get suspicious of 'monkey business'. Klink was still working on paperwork; he was only a third of the way through the stack. Suddenly, a nurse whom Newkirk recognized as Repunzel said, "Colonel Klink? You have a phone call from General Burkhalter. If you come this way, I can connect you."

Klink excused himself, quickly hurrying after the nurse with a look of unease on his face. Half and hour later, he came back, all frazzled, with a look of distress on his face. "General Burkhalter is on his way here right now." He practically whispered, clearly about to faint when he thought about the outcome of the situation. He went back to the paperwork, trying to finish as much of it as possible, before his doom arrived. Less than ten minutes later, a whirlwind of darkness rushed through the hospital: Major Hochstetter had arrived, again.


	6. Chapter 6

The Tunnel: Chapter Six

"Klink!!!!!!!!!!!! Why did you not inform me that Hogan was taken to a hospital!!!! I should have you all arrested for treason against the fatherland!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Major Hochstetter screamed at Klink and Shultz and any other person in the waiting room at that particular time.

"Uhh….Major, I think you've forgotte' this, but we've not done anythin' this time. You can't arrest us! Besides, it's agains' the Geneva Convention." Newkirk supplied Klink and Shultz as they were still recovering from the shock of having the Gestapo here.

"Bahh!!!!!!!!" Hochstetter screamed and stomped off to the help desk to find out where Hogan was.

Dr. Mueller finished the surgery with flying colors. Before the nurses wheeled the colonel away, he told them to check his ribs and leg to make sure that they were healing properly, and that he would be over shortly to check them personally. He then went out to the waiting room to deliver his news.

"Colonel Hogan's crew?" he asked hesitantly.

Newkirk, Klink, and Hochstetter immediately came forward.

"How's the govner? Will he be okay? Can we see him now?" asked Newkirk.

"Bah! What did Hogan do this time that he must go to a hospital? I don't want any pain medications for him. Bah!!!" Hochstetter demanded

"Can we take him home right now? I have important business to do at the camp." Klink sheepishly asked.

"Calm down, all of you, or else I must throw you out of the hospital at once! You are disrupting the healing patients. Colonel Hogan is resting right now. He has just come out of surgery and is resting. You may see him soon, once he is awake. He had an appendicitis that was about to burst. If not, it could have killed him. Once he is awake, and I approve, he may go back to your stalag. You will probably take him home tonight. His surgery went smoothly and I think I will be pleased with the results. That is all." Dr. Mueller announced.

"Well that is excellent news! Now, can we please go visit him to make sure that he is alright. Some people are prejudiced of Americans, you know." Klink announced.

"Of course, you may go visit him, two at a time though. I was just on my way to check on him, so I will show you the way." Mueller said, tiredly, he was starting to get a headache.

When they got to his room, Hogan was starting to wake up and some nurses were already starting to dress him in his street clothes.

Nurse Repunzel hurried for them, "Dr. Mueller, Dr. Johansson took a look at the Colonel's wounds and declared him ready to leave with these medications. He said a few German planes were shot down and they need us to make room for them."

Dr. Mueller nodded his head in agreement. He understood.

Hogan was wheeled out of the hospital by Newkirk, mostly asleep. By this time, it was dark out, well past evening roll call. With some difficulty, Newkirk was able to get Hogan into Klink's car with help from Shultz. After a hurried call to General Burkhalter, the four men from Stalag 13 left the hospital with Major Hochstetter stomping back into the hospital: his car had been towed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Back at Stalag 13, everyone was nervous. In less than ten minutes after Hogan had been chauffeured to the hospital, all of the prisoners and guards ran and told their buddies what had happened. Langenscheidt was put in charge by Klink and he really didn't care what time the prisoners turned their lights out; all of the guards and prisoners loved Hogan like a brother, or son, for the older men. Nobody wanted him to be injured in any way; most of the guards knew that Barracks Two was up to "monkey business" just by the numerous times that Hogan, Newkirk, Carter, LeBeau, or Kinch are "sick" or "hurt".

Around one-thirty in the morning, Shultz drove into camp and Klink gaped in amazement; the whole camp had lights on as if it was Nine o'clock in the morning and prisoners were out of their barracks!!!!! The car slowly rolled to a stop. Klink got out and started yelling for guards to hustle the prisoners back in as Shultz and Newkirk slowly got Hogan out of the car. Kinch, Carter, and LeBeau hurried forward to help them. As the four saboteurs and the fat guard helped Hogan get to his bed, Olsen hurried out of the barracks to get Wilson.

A few moments later, Wilson arrived with Olsen showing him the way. Shultz, who had not left yet, gave Wilson the medications the hospital gave them, said his farewells and departed for the night to the sergeant's mess.

Wilson started his exam of Hogan. "Oh, good. They re-cleaned all of his wounds and applied cleaner bandages on his broken ribs. They also gave us morphine and immune pills to help with pain and malnutrition. I'll be back in a couple of hours, probably after roll call. If you want, someone can sit with him; he probably won't wake up anytime soon, though. Goodnight." And with that he left.

Kinch, settled into Hogan's desk chair for the night, looked up surprised when Carter came in with his blanket and climbed above Hogan's bunk to sleep. Soon after that, Newkirk and LeBeau dragged their mattresses, pillows, and blankets over and slept on the floor by Hogan. By the time two-thirty rolled around, everyone in Barracks Two was sleeping in or near Hogan's room for moral support.


	8. Chapter 8

The Tunnel: Chapter Eight

Shultz had a particular pattern to wake all the prisoners up in the morning for morning roll call. He walks inside the door, and automatically turns his head to the left towards Carter and Newkirk's bunk. Then he heads over to the table to see if LeBeau has cooked anything tasty for him to try.

This morning, like any other morning, Shultz walked into Barracks Two exactly five minutes before roll call. As usual, he looked to the left towards the bunks and had a minor heart attack! Nobody was in their bunks! He took a quick sweep of the room with his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief-everybody was there just sleeping near Colonel Hogan. Colonel Hogan! Shultz hurried towards Hogan's quarters trying his hardest not to step on anybody to get to the colonel. To his relief, Hogan was in his bed, peacefully sleeping, yet clearly in pain. The fat sergeant then took a deep breath and walked around shaking and nudging everybody (except Colonel Hogan) for morning roll call. Two minutes later, fourteen men were standing outside Barracks Two for morning roll call.

"REPORT!!!" Came the call of Kommodant Klink as he yelled across the compound.

"Herr Kommodant, I am proud to report that all prisoners are accounted for, including Colonel Hogan who is asleep on his bunk."Shultz said quickly.

"Good." The Kommodant said. "Sergeant Kinchloe, you are still acting SPOW and I expect to see you in my office after roll call. To the rest of you- DISMISSED!" and with that, the Kommodant hurried back into his office.

As everyone in barracks two trudged into the barracks and got ready for breakfast, Kinch got ready to go to Klink's meeting. "Well guys, when Wilson gets here tell him I'm at Klink's. Make sure some breakfast is left for me before Newkirk eats it all." He teased the cockney English man before heading out of the relatively warm barracks.

A few minutes later, Wilson trudged in, carrying his medical bag with him. "Hello." He said uncertainly, not knowing how Hogan's condition was. "Where's Kinch?" he asked, noticing the tall, friendly man's absence.

"He's at Klink's office. You just missed him. He had to go for a meeting with the iron eagle. Hey! Do you think we should listen in? Maybe we could learn something! Oh Wait!!! That could wake Hogan up! But…" Carter debated with himself.

Alright, alright! I get the picture!" Wilson exclaimed with a laugh. After that, he headed towards Hogan's quarters and closed the door behind him.

As Kinch walked into Klink's main office, he saw Hilda, the beautiful blonde secretary already at work.

"Guten Tag." He said in his best German accent.

"Good morning, sergeant Kinchloe. Kommodant Klink is expecting you right away." She said. She then got up flattened her skirt and walked over to Klink's private office, knocked on the door and announced, "Sergeant Kinchloe to see you sir."

After a "good, good-send him in" Hilda motioned Kinch to head into the office.

He did so, saluted and said, "Sergeant Kinchloe reporting as ordered, sir." He then waited to be told to sit before doing so.

"Sergeant Kinchloe, as temporary senior officer, we will be meeting everyday to talk about prisoners' concerns, needs or wants. Do you have anything to say?" Klink asked in a superior voice that made Kinch want to punch him in the face.

"Yes sir." Kinch began, "Prisoners are low on morale and complain every day about the bread-they are saying it's too saw dusty. Oh, and we want light on an hour longer every Wednesday-that's when the escape committee meets. And extra hot shower per prisoner- Sergeant Wilson, our medic, is complaining about too many prisoners getting the flu from cold showers!" Kinch finished, a gleam coming to his eye, just like Hogan got when he talked about prisoner's complaints.

"Sergeant Kinchloe, you MAY NOT have extra time to plan your escape. And DON'T complain about the bread-I eat that bread as well. The hot water will be considered, however. Is that all?" Klink felt like he was dealing with Hogan again. _Are all Americans this cocky?_ He thought.

What about morale, sir?" Kinch asked, not forgetting about that

"This is a PRISON CAMP!!! Morale is supposed to be low!!! However, if you and your men think of something creative I will consider it. Is _that_ all Sergeant Kinchloe?" Klink asked again, haughtily.

"Good. DISMISSED!!" the 'iron colonel' announced in his annoying way.

Kinch offered a salute and left.

As Kinch walked into the barracks, Wilson was just coming out of Hogan's quarters. All of the men wanted to know about Hogan's condition rather than Colonel Klink; they would learn about that later.

Wilson sighted and sat down at the table, gladly taking the cup of coffee offered to him from LeBeau.

"Hogan definitely is tough. He was very disoriented and in a lot of pain when I went in his office. I gave hi a shot of morphine. The stitches form his operation seems to be healing nicely. I want him moved to the infirmary with you guys again while he heals. His wounds are still very serious and the barracks is not the best place for him at the moment. I'm going to go talk to Colonel Klink about it. I'll let you know about the move. By the way, Kinch how's the tunnel's progress?" Wilson asked, suddenly changing topics, while taking a sip of bitter coffee.

"Oh, that. 'alf the men in camp are down there working on it. Last I checked, it's just about finished, mate. Why d'you ask?" Newkirk responded for Kinch, as he was the one in charge of the restoration of the tunnel.

"I'm just making sure that I can get here in the middle of the night if Klink says I can't move Hogan. Just a precaution, that's all." The medic explained when a weak voice from the other room sent everybody in the barracks to Colonel Hogan's quarters.

Colonel Hogan was lying down on his bed, trying (unsuccessfully) to sit up on his own. Wilson rushed to the front of the crowd and approached Hogan.

"How are you feeling Colonel Hogan?" He asked the delirious man.

"Water" he rasped, looking around for perhaps a water jug or a cup full of water near his bed. There was none. What felt like a second later, there was a glass of water being held to his lips and he felt the cool moisturizing liquid flow down his throat. When the liquid stopped, shortly after, Hogan looked up to see Wilson setting the water glass only half empty on his desk.

"you can have the rest later Colonel. How do you feel now?"he asked Hogan again.

Hogan thought about this question seriously for a moment. His leg hurt a little, but his abdomen hurt like hell!!! His ribs, he could understand, but why did his lower stomach hurt?

"stomach….hurts…why" He asked slowly; "why my quarters? What.. happened to ….. infirmary?" he asked, very confused now about the change of scenery.

" You had to go to the hospital last night Colonel. Your appendix was about to explode. We had no choice; it was a life or death situation!"Wilson explained; all **too** well knowing the consequences of disobeying a direct order from Colonel Hogan.

"I..said…..NO HOSPITAL!!"Hogan said, trying to match his voice to the anger he felt inside of himself. It just wasn't going to happen that day though. He was too tired!

"Colonel Hogan, you've had a very traumatic couple of days. Why don't you try to sleep? I was just about to go to Klink to move you back to the infirmary." Wilson suggested, trying to change the topic form the hospital.

Hogan didn't even need the suggestion. He was already half-way there. " 'kay, **Private**." He mumbled, before he was fast asleep.

All of the men left his office silently Nobody wanted to disturb a sleeping, wounded colonel. They all knew what that would mean-private, or worse!

I'll be back with guards in a few minutes. I'm going to go tell Kommodant that I want Hogan in the infirmary. You guys can move in there as well." Wilson said before leaving the barracks.

The four saboteurs sat down around the wooden table.

"So Kinch, what did the 'iron colonel' want?" Carter asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Just the usual boring stuff. Apparently, we're not allowed to escape. He also asked about any complaints. I told him about the saw bread and he went off on me. Nothing fun."Kinch replied, taking a sip of coffee and remembering how the meeting had gone.

A second later, Sergeant Shultz and Private Metzger came into the barracks carrying a stretcher, followed by Sergeant Wilson. They headed towards Hogan's quarters; all the men followed. Most of the men in the barracks tried to help move Hogan from the cot to the stretcher. Then thy all wanted to help carry it. Shultz tried to shoo them away but it didn't work until he looked hopefully at Kinch for help and he sent them to do their chores.

Carter, Newkirk, LeBeau and Kinch headed towards the infirmary, ever so often stopping to wait for the guards as they were much slower with Wilson fussing over Hogan.

As soon as they got to the infirmary he made Shultz and Metzger place Hogan in the comfiest bed and sent them on their way. The other four found the beds they picked out and relaxed for the time being until Wilson would need them.


	9. Chapter 9

The Tunnel: Chapter Nine

When Hogan woke up, he looked around and was surprised to see his four men sleeping in cots near him. He looked for Wilson and wasn't surprised to find him dozing by his bedside.

_I guess I'll let him stay sergeant. After all, he was only looking after my well-being. I wonder if those stitches are going to scar._ Hogan was thinking to himself when Wilson woke up from his nap and saw that his difficult patient was awake.

"Ah, Colonel Hogan. How are you feeling now?" He asked.

"Much better **Sergeant**. That is, if you still want to be a sergeant; I can stake you down to private again." Hogan said, taking satisfaction in teasing the medic with empty threats.

"I'm fine with Sergeant, sir. How about a late lunch for you sir? You probably haven't eaten for a while and you need to get some of your strength back.

"Sounds great, actually. Is LeBeau sleeping?"Hogan agreed.

"Yes, sir, but I'm sure I could grab something for you from the kitchen…."Wilson started to say when Hogan interrupted him.

"I said I wanted to eat, not **die.** There are probably guards outside this building right?" Hogan asked, waiting for Wilson to nod before continuing, "Go tell a guard to Colonel Klink that I want to see him, unless you want me to limp over there to talk to him?" the smart colonel prodded the stubborn medic.

"Alright," the medic agreed, " but you must stay in you bed while I go outside, understood?" he asked sternly.

"Yes, mother. I'll stay indoors while it's raining." Hogan teased.

Wilson turned towards the exit and stuck his head outside to talk to a guard; Hogan allowed himself a small grin as he imagined what the results of his request would be. A minute later, Wilson came back towards Hogan, nodding in confirmation of doing his deed.

Meanwhile, in Klink's office, the 'iron eagle' was very annoyed at being disturbed.

Sergeant Shultz was in charge of standing guard outside the infirmary and had the courage (if you call it that) to face Klink with Hogan's (via Wilson) request.

Sergeant Shultz! I had strict orders that I wasn't to be disturbed! I have a lot to do today! What **is** it that you want?" Klink complained, as usual.

"Sir, Sergeant Wilson has told me to tell you that Colonel Hogan has requested you to visit him. Wilson said it might actually make Hogan get better faster." Shultz replied to his superior.

"Oh, really? Well, in that case, I should go right away to the infirmary, shouldn't I? Alright Shultz, let's go." Klink's ego swelled as he put on his coat and scarf and gathered his riding crop to leave his office.

"Frauline Hilda, I am taking a walk with Sergeant Shultz to the infirmary. I shall be back shortly." Klink told his secretary trying to impress her.

"Jaw-howl, Herr Kommodant." She replied, turning away before he got any ideas.

As Klink and Shultz walked across the compound, everything seemed in place. Prisoners were washing their clothes, playing catch, some were even reading the local newspaper, _the Stalag 13 Gazette _" (1)

As Klink walked into the infirmary he practically sang, " Hogan!!! I'm here!!!"

"Oh, Colonel Klink…"Hogan rasped (pretending to be sicker that what he really was), "thank goodness….you're here…I have..a..question to ask…you."

"yes Hogan, what is it?" Klink prodded.

"Need..helicopter to..London. Can I borrow…the one the…little corporal..with the mustache… owns?" he finally finished what he wanted to say.

"HOGAAN!!!" Klink yelled, " you dragged ME all he way over here for you to say THAT?????"

"Sir…I thought it…was a reasonable..request." Hogan replied.

"Request Denied! Dou you have anything else to say?? I am **very** busy with paperwork and don't have time to fratenize with the enemy." Klink announced, frustrated.

"Kommodant, I'm hungry!!!" Hogan whined.

"Then have Sergeant Wilson get you something from the mess hall." Klink shot back.

"I didn't say I wanted to **die**; I said I was **Hungry.**" Hogan retorted, "Can you make me scrambled eggs with bacon"

Klink walked over to Wilson and muttered to him, "Sergeant, is this man _delirious_?"

Wilson, who was having trouble controlling his laughter, replied, "I'm not so sure Kommodant. He wasn't before you came in!"

Before Klink could reply, a muffled voice for one of the occupied beds called out, " Hey! I **was** sleeping! Oh! Colonel Hogan! You're awake- boy we were so worried!"Carter had woken up. "HEY GUYS! The Colonel's awake!!!!" the overly eager sergeant set to work waking Newkirk, LeBeau and Kinch.

Soon enough, Colonel Hogan was surrounded by his men, Wilson and a thoroughly baffled Klink and Shultz.

What seemed like a second later, the infirmary was a din with everyone trying to speak to Hogan at once.

"At ease men." Hogan ordered and suddenly it was quiet. He then addressed Klink. "Colonel Klink, thank you for coming out to wake up my men so they can start digging a new tunnel. **And **now Corporal LeBeau can make me a meal I won't die from. Shultz, Klink, DISMISSED." He crisply (as he could) saluted and watched as they left the building and waited until Klink came yelling in. He didn't have long to wait.

Less that a minute later, Klink came storming into the building, followed by an out-of –breath Shultz.

"HOGAN! **I **am the Kommodant of this camp and **I** say 'dismissed!" He pointed out to Hogan.

"sorry Kommodant, what can I say? I'm delirious." Hogan replied with a smirk.

"HOGAN! Dismissed!" Klink shook is fist at him and left in a fury.

Once Klink was out of earshot, Hogan's men cheered and laughed in relief knowing that Hogan was going to be all right.

"alright men, settle down. LeBeau, do you think you can make me something quickly? I'm starved. Wilson, I know you're not going to let me get out of bed, so my men and I are going to plan right here. And **NO** more pain meds- I need to say as alert as possible to work this operation. Carter-I need to talk to you, then. Newkirk, is the tunnel restored yet? Hogan asked, suddenly exhausted with taking command of the operation.

_Boy I need a furlough._ He thought to himself.

"Colonel, I will make you the most delicious scrambled eggs with spam you have ever tasted." LeBeau replied before heading off to the camp kitchen to get the supplies he needed.

"the tunnel is finished, govnor. Kinch and I were just about to go check it." Newkirk reported before he and Kinch left to inspect.

Wilson retreated to his desk muttering about 'thick-headed Colonels' and Carter and Hogan were alone.

"Colonel… I could have killed you with that bomb…I don't think I should be your demolitions man anymore. Boy, I could cause serious…."Carter started rambling before Hogan cut him off.

"Carter. I'm **NOT** accepting your resignation. You're the best demolitions man I've ever met. Will you stay with the team, _please_?"Hogan asked, adding, "Before I order you to?" just loud enough for Carter alone to hear.

"Gee, colonel, you sure?" Carter asked.

"I'm positive, Carter," Hogan confirmed, "Why don't you go see what's left of your lab now and try to make a few more bombs?"

"Sure, Colonel. Piece of pie." The young man answered.

"**Cake, **Carter, **Cake**!" Hogan reminded him, trying hard not to laugh at the constant mistake.

Once only Hogan and Wilson were the only ones in the infirmary, the persistent medic walked over to Hogan to examine him, yet again.

"Does anything hurt? " the medic asked, probing Hogan's abdomen expertly.

"My ribs still do, as does my leg." Hogan answered truthfully.

"I'm not surprised. Your ribs will heal fast if you don't get up or move around a lot. As for your leg, it's broken- it will take about a month until it's completely healed. You'll probably have to use a cane or crutched for a while." Wilson diagnosed.

"Alright." Hogan said, not truthfully. There was no way he was going to use a cane or crutches for a month. He would rather escape first.

Just then, LeBeau came in, carrying a tray of delicious smelling food. He expertly laid the tray in Hogan's lap and waited to hear his commanding officer's praise.

Hogan took a bite and chewed it slowly taking in the delicious taste before swallowing.

"LeBeau-this is the best breakfast food I've had in a long time!!!"

"Merci, Colonel." LeBeau took the compliment and then left to let Hogan eat in peace.

(1). The Stalag 13 Gazette is an amazing, halirious story by Snooky-9093, used with permission


	10. Chapter 10

Oh mi gosh!! I'm so so so so so so so so so sorry about the late update!!!!!!!! I had mouth problems, surgery, we had to put a dog down, and it was horrible!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm so sorry I couldn't update earlier, anyhow, let the story continue!

The Tunnel: Chapter Ten

Colonel Hogan was a very intelligent man. He acted like a good patient in the hospital wing until he was off the IV and Wilson trusted him enough to leave the infirmary for five minutes or so at a time. The first few times, Hogan just lay in bed, resting. The forth time, he was alone in the infirmary, he got an idea.

_What if I leave the hospital suddenly via the tunnel that runs through every building in camp except barracks four1_ he thought, (he was still on pain killers or he would have thought of this sooner)

So, the next day, Wilson had to visit Barracks five to see Private Snyder, who had developed a stomach virus overnight. Once Wilson left, Hogan put his plan into action. He hopped over to the filing cabinet, which hid the secret tunnel, and bent down to get into the tunnel. Hopping down the ladder was a little difficult, since the difficult colonel was impaired with a heavy cast (which was signed by every member in camp-allied or German except Klink). Once he made it into the tunnel, he used the sides as support and hopped to the communications room. Kinch was taking a message from the radio and looked thoroughly puzzled.

Once he had finished, he took off the headset and kneaded his eyebrows. Hogan chose that moment to make his presence known.

"Something bothering you Kinch?" he asked, startling his second-in-command.

"What the? Oh, it's you Colonel Hogan. I'm surprised Wilson let you out of the infirmary so soon with your cast still on." The down-to-earth man stated.

"Wilson doesn't know yet. What's up with the message-I saw you expression." Hogan asked, cutting the small talk.

"Message from London. Seems we're getting a new POW-an officer. Apparently he's going to be the co leader of our operation with you." Kinch sighed, shaking his head.  
"I'm getting a bad feeling bout this. Who is this officer?" he asked, suspicion rising.

"You honestly don't want to know." Kinch answered seriously.

"Who?" Hogan demanded.

"Colonel Rodney Crittenden-RAF." Kinch said, squeezing his eyes for Hogan's reaction.

"CRITTENDON!!! What's he got to do with us?" Hogan exclaimed.

"Apparently he's been our 'parent', telling London what's happening at our little Stalag." Kinch said, looking down at the note.

Their discussion was cut short by Wilson's voice calling down the tunnel. "Colonel Hogan! Are you down here?"

Hogan looked at Kinch with alarm."Shoot! I forgot about the time! Wilson isn't supposed to know I'm down here-I'll hide in the emergency tunnel, and you lead him in the other way-okay?" Hogan asked frantically.

"Yes sir." Kinch said, barely keeping a grin off his face-this was going to be fun!

Hogan hopped down the tunnel as Kinch waited for the annoyed medic.

James Wilson was thoroughly annoyed. When he got back to the infirmary he was thinking of discharging Hogan because of how good he had been. However, all thoughts of discharge vanished when he opened the door; he had opened the door to an empty infirmary. Wilson's mind automatically went to the tunnel, since guards outside would have stopped the colonel. Wilson went to the filing cabinet and pushed it over to get into the tunnel. Once in the tunnel, Wilson headed towards the communication room which was right below barracks two. He called out as he got near, but when he was in the communications room, Kinch was alone reading a book.

"Kinch, have you seen Colonel Hogan in the past few minutes?" he asked politely

"No I haven't. I thought he was with you in the infirmary. Did you check there?" Kinch asked innocently.

"Yes I checked there-he escaped! I think I'll check Barracks two."Wilson said, leaving Kinch snickering to himself.

Once the trapdoor to Barracks Two closed, Hogan hopped back into view. It was obvious he had been laughing.

"Thanks for helping Kinch. I should probably go back to the infirmary before Wilson gets there." Hogan admitted.

"That's a good idea. I hope you get released soon-I forgot how much fun you can be-besides, we still need to talk about Crittenden."Kinch agreed.

Hogan started hopping back towards the camp hospital. He was just about to pass by barracks six when the ladder dropped and who dropped down but Sergeant Wilson. Hogan recognized Wilson immediately, and did an about-turn 2 and started hopping back towards the communications room. Wilson was hot on his heels calling his name, which made the adrenaline rush even more for Hogan.

Once within earshot of the room he yelled, "Kinch help! Wilson's after me!"

Kinch turned and laughed at the sight that met his eyes; Colonel Hogan was hopping frantically trying to escape the angry sergeant who was hot on his heels. Hogan hopped to one side of Hogan while Wilson stopped on the other side. Kinch, known around camp as 'the boxer' kept Wilson from dragging Hogan by his ear to the infirmary.

He said, "Sorry Colonel Hogan, but Wilson's right, you should still be in bed after that traumatic experience. Wilson-don't pull too hard getting him back to bed." With a grin, he stepped out of the middle as Wilson pounced.

"Traitor." Hogan muttered as he was led back to the infirmary. Kinch and Wilson just laughed.

Once in the infirmary, Wilson gave Hogan a long lecture on why he shouldn't run off without telling anybody and that he was going to bring someone in to make sure Hogan wouldn't run off again.

That was the first and last time Wilson ever lied. The next day he released Hogan back to his barracks with the promise that he would be checking in on him every few days.

Hogan was genuinely surprised by this act of kindness ,as he thought of it.

Season 3 episode 14: Everybody loves a snowman. (source: )

In marching terms, and about turn is when you are marching forward and if the command is called out, the foot that goes forward next moves beside the other foot's ankle and you pivot. It's easier to show than to describe.

I HOPE ALL OF YOU HAVE VERY HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please review!


End file.
